Run
by ColdKilla13
Summary: Does leaving home really help change you? What if you encounter someone you've known from the past? Would that help you to go back home or to stay where you don't belong?
1. Changes and departure

JT was sitting on a bench near a bus stop deciding on what he should do…if he went home there wouldn't really be anything to go home to, he just sat there pondering. Just nearby Spinner, Manny, and some friends were heading out in the opposite direction from where JT was. Until Spinner noticed him alone in the dark.

Spinner: James Tiberius Yorke  
JT: what do you want Spinner  
Spinner: nothing much just wanted to check up on you  
JT: I'm kind of busy right now Spin maybe some other time  
Manny: maybe we should leave him alone he wouldn't have had been by himself if it wasn't for a reason  
Spinner: or we can torture him some more till his bus comes…Hey I've always wondered why he always wears that ridiculous necklace  
JT: lay off me don't you have other people to devastate…oh wait every time you do it always leads to trouble   
Spinner: just let me see the necklace  
JT: just let me see the necklace (imitating Spinner)  
Spinner: funny, let me see it kid   
JT: go bother someone…

But before he could finish his sentence, Spinner ripped the necklace off his neck.

Spinner: bet it would look better on anyone of us  
JT: give it back   
Spinner: and…what if I don't  
JT tried to retrieve it but it was to no avail…Spinner broke the necklace  
Spinner: you want it you can have it, its only garbage, not even worth a nickel 

Spinner started to walk away with his friends, but as he did he heard someone call out to him, he turned around only to get stroke by JT's fist. He was knockdown and his nose began bleeding. Manny   
tried to help him up but all he did was touch his busted lip , JT couldn't believe what he just did. He stood there in shock that was the first time he actually stroke someone. But before he knew it he just started babbling.

JT: (Yelling) you wrecked everybody's life…Rick's, jimmy's…your wrong about me…I'm not going to stand around here and watch you reduce mine's to rubble  
Spinner: …………  
JT: you broke the only thing that kept me sane…   
Spinner: …………

A horde of people arranged themselves around Spinner and JT. They heard the upheaval out on the streets of degrassi. Fellow students even came out to check what all the turmoil was about.

JT: (Yelling)What is wrong with you   
Spinner: Sorry…  
Spinner: look I know I haven't always treated you fair but your over reacting  
JT: (Yelling)Over reacting ever since the day I started Degrassi you've made my life a nightmare……you even ruined something as precious as something my dead parents gave to me and I'm suppose to forgive you Spin…You're wrong…  
Spinner: I…I…I…didn't know  
JT: (Yelling) that's what's wrong with you, you never think about the other person…you don't even deserve a person like Manny…she sticks by you even though you're an even bigger idiot than I am, that's what I regret never living up to be as good for her as she thinks you are...but here you have the opportunity to make it up and of course you go trying to screw it up…think spinner think

With that JT walked away not even looking back while everyone gazed at him, they didn't think that behind the jester there would be a beast waiting to be released with such knowledge that it was overwhelming. Even Manny who considered him as being juvenile appeared to see him in a different way.

That night JT didn't head home instead he ended up at the park. JT sat on the swing and continued to ponder…he thought of a way to leave the place he called home because there was no one to go home to. Before he even knew it he stopped thinking about home and more on his past. He sat there remembering the good times he had at that park. He remembered having his friends around. He remembered having a family.

JT: (sighed) why can't it be like the way it was before  
Anonymous: because than life wouldn't be so difficult  
Anonymous: can I have a seat  
JT: look Manny what I said before…it just came out I had no intention of saying it  
Manny: did you mean what you said   
JT: are you asking me if I regret saying it

Manny stood up from her bed the next day wondering if what happened the other night was a dream  
That morning she was awake since 5 just wondering if it were infact true

Manny: I most of have been dreaming none of that could have happened right?But why do I remember it so well?

JT: are you asking me if I regret saying it  
Manny: sort of  
JT: I spoke the truth and the truth is where my heart's set  
Manny: I figured…you've really changed a lot JT…you've matured  
JT: since you broke up with me I had time to think…a lot  
Manny: what about  
JT: I thought about becoming perfect…I thought about you…it just wasn't worth it really…I didn't believe it would make me true to you…it was all wrong…nothing was really worth it  
Manny: ………  
JT: I thought it be easy, Manny you have to believe me, I love you, I guess I kind of knew that all along  
JT: and try hard to believe me but nothing really got easy…  
Manny: JT  
JT: I'm leaving degrassi just to find a bit of time to myself  
Manny: ………… you really have changed  
JT:…see you around Manuela Santos maybe when I'm better at being me

JT stood up and began walking but then stopped at a brisk he looked back at the beautiful women who he shared most of his childhood with. She who stared at him with her lovely brown eyes…he forgot something

JT: Manny I almost forgot  
Manny: forgot…forgot what

JT walked up to her, she who was still sitting on the swing and embraced her in a passionate kiss. When he finally broke apart from her lips she had her eyes closed. He leaned over close to her ear he spoke soft and gentle.

JT: take care…


	2. A New friend

After I left degrassi I got a painful awaking. I mean The impact hit me like a high speed train. Right after I got off the bus like a two or three blocks away from the bus stop some stranger mugged me while his accomplice  
beat the living hell out of me. I heard the rain outside like my own heart beat, thunder and the lighting like the sounds of release. The city lights streched across two sides. A great welcome to a new city, people are the same I mean its just wild. Still after that incident i smile at the people i see on the streets because lately i really don't know whats happening to me.

Jt:Guess I really I'm changing  
Stranger: who are you talking to  
Jt: Ow my bad did i say all of that out loud(Jt glanced at who he was talking to... it was a girl who wore some sort of punk attire something that ellie would normally wear only difference was that she was a blondy and she did look good)  
Stranger: Yea anyways look my names Jenny  
Jt:...  
Jenny:arent you ganna tell me yours  
Jt:dont know if i can trust you seeing that i just met you  
Jenny:oh c'mon im 15 what harm can i do  
Jt:Alright look my names Jt fine you happy  
Jenny:was that so hard...so what brings you here to this lovely town I haven't seen you around these places  
Jt:thats cause this is the first time i've actually been here  
Jenny:so are you visiting a relative or something  
Jt:no I'm here to see if i can find myself or a better me  
Jenny:look my moms not home this whole weekend if you want a place to crash you can come to my house  
Jt:but im a complete and total stranger  
Jenny:well so am I

Craig: being bi-polar sucks I mean once you become something people see you as what you are  
Ellie: okay craig are you on your medication cause your sounding a bit depressed  
Craig: look I'm fine its not me you have to worry about worry bout yourself  
Ellie: this coming from a two-timing loser  
Craig: lets just call it a truce cause im not into arguing now  
Alex: Craig does have a point if your gay your gay and thats the way people see you and react  
Marco: hey look stop talking about gays you guys anyways we're a ganna be late for class  
Craig: whoop d d

What did I do wrong I did'nt know he was ganna over react like that and what comes out of it I lost my girlfriend, people hate me more, and a bloody nose.

Spinner:(yelling)I'm so stupid

Spinner kicks a locker

Craig:Easy there Spin you might pull a muscle  
Spinner:What do you want can't you see my life sucks don't go making it any suck-y-er  
Craig:Spin if you wanna do something right for once then just think...a kid left degrassi to get away from all of...this  
Spinner:Whats your point  
Craig:Bring him back and you'll make at least one person happy...the person you care about happy  
(Craig walks away leaving Spinner at the same spot)

Jt:You sure I can stay here I mean I dont want you to get into any trouble  
Jenny:Then you most not know me very well  
Jt:Do i have to keep on reminding you that we just met  
Jenny:We did I don't recall ever meeting you  
Jt:...Ha Ha Ha...so where I'm I bunking for tonight  
Jenny:The backyard  
Jt:I can work with that  
Jenny:I'm kidding  
Jt:I wasn't  
Jenny:...  
Jt:It was a joke you know your not the only one who can tell one

Spinner:So I'm suppose to head to the middle of nowhere to make one person happy  
Craig:for the last time spin...yes  
Spinner:I don't even know where he went  
Craig:Its Jt he couldn't have gone far  
Spinner:your right he's probably at the circus

Jenny:you never really told me why you left your home  
Jt:Is that what you call it  
Jenny:I'm not judging you but why did you leave and why don't you head back  
Jt:Once your parents are gone there is really nothing to go back to  
Jenny:When you say gone...you mean not with you  
Jt:Yea...but anyways why were you in the streets so late at night  
Jenny:I figured someone needed help and stumbled onto you lets just say my girl senses were tingling  
Jt:You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be in the streets at this time of night who knows who you'll stumble into  
Jenny:Yea I know now I'm stuck with a guy who i know nothing about  
Jt:Still...thanks

(jt stops and Jenny notices)

Jenny:For what  
Jt:Have you notice how beautiful the sky looks tonight I mean just taking a second to look at it makes you see how beautiful the world can be  
Jenny:You didnt answer my question  
Jt:...thanks for being here for me  
Jenny:C'mon my place is just right there your ganna love it here


	3. Bad Mans Mistake

Jenny:...finally ganna head back home  
Jt:Soon we must all face the choice of what is right and what is easy...Its been a year since I left guess I owe it to myself to head back  
Jenny:So I guess this is goodbye  
Jt:...I guess so  
Jenny:guess you found what you were looking for huh  
Jt:Yea...a friend  
Jenny:look if you ever need a place to stay just know that I'm here  
Jt:You don't have to worry your pretty lil heart out on lil old me I'll be fine...just look out for yourself while I'm awhile  
Jenny:Just promise me one thing  
Jt:and what's that

Jenny:that you'll come back and visit for old times  
Jt:(In a soft and gentle voice)Do you even have to ask

When I finally got to degrassi, I thought what better not to do then go to the school, I mean it was after hours and I did have to register. In a leap of faith I entered the halls I had formerly known hoping not to run into anyone I knew and from what I came acoss you can never hope for anything to come true. Because of my anxiousness to leave before any knew I ran flat out into someone and from the looks of it even I was surprised.

Jt:...Ellie... uh sorry  
Ellie:...watch where your going...jt?  
Jt:...uh hi  
Ellie:what...you...I...thought...  
Jt:I...uh...I'm not here I'm just a figment of your imagination  
Ellie:Funny I didn't know my imagination could run into people  
Jt:Look I was never here promise you won't tell anyone  
Ellie:Why  
Jt:Just promise you won't tell anyone  
Ellie:Alright alright alright

So Ellie knows I'm back.

It takes a Train ride home and a ride away to know what I did wrong and fix a bad mans mistake.  
Now all I have to do is carry out my plot. A phone call to someone in the same position.

Jt:You ready  
Anonymous:As ready as I'll ever be  
Jt:Surprise...Surprise


	4. Element of Surprise

Ellie was looking at her surroundings very peculiar lately 

Marco:El...Ellie...hello earth to ellie  
Ellie:Huh...what...sorry Marco I wasn't paying attention what was it  
Marco:Oh I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house and jump out a window for the fun of it  
Ellie:Umm...Yeah sure Marco  
Marco:Okay what has you so much in a trance that you won't spend a split of a second paying attention to your gay friend  
Ellie:I don't know...I've just been off lately...I don't know why it I mean it all started since I bumped into...never mind  
Marco:Bumped into who c'mon El you have to tell me  
Ellie:Really I can't I kinda promised that person I wouldn't reveal their identity until he decides to come out  
Marco:You said he why can't ypu tell me who he is...Oh my god El is he gay   
Ellie:No he's not gay at least I dont think he's is...no...no he's defiantly not gay  
Marco:Well if he's not gay then why does he want to keep his identity a secret what is he like a super hero  
Ellie:No its probably for his own personal reasons   
Marco:Lets see apparently your always in a trance, you keep information from your best friend, and your being over protective   
Ellie:Whats your point  
Marco:Me little Ellie has a crush   
Ellie:No No No No...You've got it all wrong Marco I don't like him like that...At least I don't think I do  
Marco:Think about it El all these weirds phenomenons all occured after you ran into him  
Ellie:...

Lets say a someone trys to make things right and when that someone seeks out assistence is the person really making things right or pursuing the inevitable

Jt sneaks behind an old friend at an attempt to scare the living hell out of him

Anonymous:Jt what are you doing  
Jt:How did you know it was me  
Anonymous:Only you would attempt to scare someone when they aren't paying attention   
Jt:Good point...Remember El  
Anonymous:...What about her   
Jt:Well she kind of knows I'm here cause of this little incident that happened in the hall  
Anonymous:What your kidding me man are you serious  
Jt:Dead serious  
Anonymous:You didn't spill did you cause that would ruin the whole plan  
Jt:Chill I didn't crack I mean she forced me too but I was persistent and I said no...I wouldn't go as to fall for her elegant charms...though she did look pretty good  
Anonymous:Thats a relief...you ready to shake degrassi to a whole new level  
(Jt gave a smirk(

A women's most poweful weapon is her intuition but when a women's intuition has been shattered by wrong decisions can a women be truly happy

Manny:Can't believe its been a year Em  
Emma:Yea me neither  
Mr.Simpson:Excuse me Ladies for interrupting but today I have a special announcement later on in the afternoon two degrassi students will be joining us  
Manny:Mr.Simpson whats so special about those two students  
Emma:Yeah I mean there just like everyone else  
Mr.Simpson:(with a grin)Lets just leave it up to the element of surprise


End file.
